In conventional systems, the management of heterogeneous sets of business rules associated with different entities is handled by expensive, time-consuming, inflexible and difficult-to-maintain coding. Furthermore, known systems that manage the addition of new business rules applied to a commodity to determine appropriate purchase types also employ coding having the aforementioned drawbacks. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.